Hurt & Comfort
by suaveserpens
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! In his 7th year at Hogwarts, Harry's injured and Snape has to take care of him. They hate each other, but... it's slash and it's a cliché, so you know what will happen! Go read it!
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Hurt & Comfort**  
AUTHOR: suaveserpens  
DISCLAIMERS: All belongs to J.K. Rowling's. No profit for me.   
PAIRING: Harry/Snape  
RATING: R   
SUMMARY: In his seventh year at Hogwarts, Harry is injured and Snape has to take care of him. They hate each other, but... it's slash and it's a cliché, so you know what will happen!   
FEEDBACK: Review it and I'll update sooner!  
THANKS TO Nymphadora Tonks1, my beta-reader! She's fast and clever. Go read her stuff too!  
  
**CHAPTER 1**

Gradually, the images became more focused. The old stone walls, the arches, and the humidity that filled the air. Where was he? Slowly, he turned on the bed and everything span around. He had to close his eyes again. Then he felt a presence, something alive approaching. He opened his eyes. A black shadow loomed over him.

"Potter."

"Hm. Who's..."

"Finally you are awakening."

"Professor... Snape?" Harry asked, trying to raise himself onto his elbows.

The professor stopped him, pushing his shoulders against the bed firmly.

"Do not try to stand up. You are in a severely debilitated state. Stay calm.

"But... what..."

"You were injured in the latest battle against the Dark Lord forces. At the moment, you are in a healing process."

"Did he... did he survive?"

"We don't know, Potter."

"And... er... my friends? Ron, Hermione? And professor Lupin?"

"They are all alive, at least from the latest news I've received. There are more and more casualties as the war proceeds."

"Oh! And I'm here, doing nothing!"

"You have been unconscious, how could you have done anything? Don't be foolish. What you must do now is to rest, to recover your strength."

"I'm thirsty..."

"Potter, in the last days I've been keeping you magically hydrated. The thirst you feel is psychological. It's not real." 

"*You* are taking care of me?" Harry stared at his teacher with an intrigued expression. Snape only arched an eyebrow. "How long have I been here?"

"Four days."

Harry sighed.

"So... what can I do with my psychological thirst?"

Now it was Snape that sighed.

"You are too weak to sit up."

Snape summoned a plastic water bottle and a plastic pipe of more or less 2 feet length. He put one of the ends of the pipe inside the bottle, and placed the other end to Harry's lips and held the bottle up, over the bed.

Still with the long straw into his mouth, Harry let himself be defeated by sleep once more.

***************

The next time he awoke, the first thing Harry noticed was the strong herbal smell that surrounded him. The dungeons. Snape's quarters, near the Potions Laboratory.

He tried to sit up, but an intense pain in his rib cage stopped him and made him groan aloud.

"Potter" said Snape, in a severe tone, sliding in his direction. "Haven't I told you not to sit up?"

"Ouch..."

Snape circled the bed and went to a chest of drawers. He opened the top drawer, which held many flasks containing various potions. He found the one he was searching for and returned to Harry's side. He removed the blankets from Harry's body and opened his pyjama shirt. Harry watched all this in astonishment and helplessness. He saw Snape open the flask and pour a little of the green slimy balsam on his hand; watched, aghast, while Snape rubbed the balsam over his chest and massaged him vigorously. Harry closed his eyes. That was... good; and strange. For the very first time, he associated his Potions master with a pleasant feeling. Ugh. Better not to think on that. The balsam made him even dizzier than he was before. When Snape finished the massage, closed Harry's shirt and covered him again, Harry fell asleep once more.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

During the next two days, Harry's condition remained unchanged. He was almost always asleep. Other times, he was in the 'twilight zone' - half awake, half asleep. Then there was also the rare occasion that he was completely and fully conscious.

Every day, Snape would wake him and give him a potion.

That day, a half conscious Harry saw the Potions master entering his bedroom.

"You are awake," stated Snape. "You look better. Perhaps today you would be able to sit up and eat some real food." 

Harry's eyes widened. Sitting up seemed a Herculean task. To be alive again! He was almost afraid to try it.

"Wingardium Leviosa," incanted Snape, making Harry's body levitate some feet off the bed. Then the professor adjusted the pillows to support the boy's neck and back and downed him slowly, holding the upper part of his body and helping him to sit down.

Harry felt a dizziness overcoming him and closed his eyes, grabbing Snape's arm. Snape held his shoulders firmly.

"It's normal that you feel this dizziness. You have been lying on this bed for almost one week. This was necessary; your bones weren't solidified yet."

"Have you used Skele-Gro?"

"Naturally."

"And I... Er... If I can't get up to go to the bathroom..."

"I've put a cleaning spell on the bed and on the sheets. There's no need to worry about that."

Harry's pale face flushed to deep crimson. The green eyes searched the black ones.

"Why are you taking care of me? Why aren't you giving your classes? Why aren't you spying Voldemort now?"

Snape unhanded him and retreated slightly, straightening up.

"Classes have been suspended due to the war intensification. All of the students have been sent to their homes. It was too dangerous to keep them here. Hogwarts is a probable target for an attack. And I am playing the role that was assigned to me."

"Dumbledore told you to take care of me?"

_The barmy old codger is really getting barmy,_ thought Harry. Why choose Snape, among all persons, to take care of him?

"Potter, I was the only person that could fulfil this task. No one else possesses the required knowledge about the potion that can heal you. And Madam Pomfrey is overloaded. She's at St Mungo's, taking care of all the injured victims of the Order."

"Oh! Are there many injured people?"

"Yes, there are many, and more keep arriving there every day."

"And I'm here, doing nothing! When will I be able to go back to my normal life?"

Snape smirked.

"Did you ever have a normal life?"

Harry gave him a sad smile.

"No, it's true. But won't you answer my question?"

"I don't have to answer your questions. I am not your slave."

"Er... Excuse me. It's just that... Yeah. I know. You hate me, and you were forced to take care of me all this time. You must be very angry with Dumbledore for having asked you that... But I want to know when will I be able to go back and fight Voldemort."

"If I knew the answer, I would tell you. I am doing my best."

Harry sighed and kept quiet. Snape crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I am going to ask the house elves to bring you a soup."

"A soup?"

"We have to reintroduce food slowly. I have been nurturing you with injected potions during this whole week," explained Snape.

"All right. Soup is not so bad."

  
TBC...

**Author's Notes:**

Er. Thanks Mandi for warning me about the anonymous reviews being turned off. I'm a dorky. 

Thank you all for the feedback. Hey, I need more reviews!

Yeah, the chapters are short, but this way I update sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Professor!"

Snape appeared at the room's door in a second. Harry was sitting on the bed.

"What is it, Potter?"

"I... I was cold and I tried to summon that blanket," Harry pointed to a blanket neatly folded on a chair in front of the chest of drawers. "I... I couldn't."

"Why haven't you called me, idiot boy? You must not use magic until you are totally recovered. And did you try to use wandless magic? Are you insane?"

"I... I don't know where's my wand. And I'm very good with wandless magic, you know. I mean... I was! Will I recover my magic?" Harry almost sobbed. "I don't want to be a Squib."

"Of course you will recover your magic. Your wand will be returned when the time is right." Snape summoned the blanket and put it over Harry. "Now let me go back to work."

"I'm tired of being here alone, doing nothing."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

Harry looked down bitterly.

"Besides us, Filch and the house elves, the only other person in the castle today is McGonagall. Do you want me to ask her to come and talk to you?" asked Snape.

Harry shook his head.

"I have nothing to talk to her about."

"Aren't you friends with... that Malfoy's old house-elf... What was his name?"

"Dobby? Yes, he's my friend, but no, I don't want to talk to him either. He's too... excitable. I have no energy to deal with him now."

"Perhaps you would like to... read something?"

"Anything except Potions books..."

Snape turned around and went out the door. Harry wondered if his words had offended him or if the teacher was simply tired of him. But some minutes later, Snape returned, bringing a hard cover volume with him: _Murder in the Owlery_, by Emerald Elyod.

"The Muggles praise a certain Sherlock Holmes, saying that he's a master of logic and deduction, but Emerald is a much better writer. And this is one of her masterpieces. Maybe Perseus Evans can teach you a little bit of logic, Mr Potter."

"Perseus Evans?"

"The most famous detective in Emerald Elyod's novels."

Yay, thought Harry. A detective novel. For the first time in his life, Harry smiled in the dungeons.

"Thank you, professor."

***************

At the end of the day, when Snape came to bring him his dinner, Harry was already in the final chapters of the book.

"Potter! This is the third and last time that I call you."

"Hn."

"So, do you already know who is the murderer?" asked the professor, scornfully.

Harry looked up at him with blank eyes.

"I'm almost sure that it's Dr. Snark. He's a complete git."

  


***************

An hour later, Snape entered the bedroom bringing a flask with the healing potion. Harry was looking at the ceiling, with an abstracted air. The book lay on the bed-table.

"Have you finished the novel? Have you guessed the culprit correctly?" The sarcasm was evident in Snape's tone.

"No! Dr. Snark was only a red herring. I thought that it was him because Hurrings..."

"Hurrings is Perseus's sidekick. You must never trust the detective's sidekick, Potter. This is the golden rule of all detective novels," declared Snape smugly.

Harry made a grimace at him.

"The worst of all is that I have a terrible headache," he complained.

"Obviously. You have read the entire book in one day. It's not healthy."

"But what else can I do here? I have no one to talk to!"

Snape's usually inexpressive eyes revealed an emotion that Harry had never seen there. What was that, grief? Harry had already seen hate, loath, fury, even resentment in Snape's eyes. At that moment, however, he saw only grief and defeat.

TBC...

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks Mandi, thanks everybody, you're so sweet!

Rikku Motomiya, you're absolutely right! That's why I've reposted this chapter, thanks to Mandi (Nymphadora Tonks1, who has volunteered to be my beta.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Ron, Hermione!"

"Oh, hello, Harry," said Hermione, covering Harry's eyes with her bushy hair and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hi, mate," said Ron.

"Oh, I'm glad you've come. I'm moulding here, stuck in this bed."

"Ugh, and with the greasy git breathing down your neck all the time!" Ron grimaced.

"Don't talk like that, Ron," Hermione scolded him. "Professor Snape is doing his best to help Harry."

"Only because Dumbledore's ordered him to. Otherwise, he would be slicing Harry to pieces and boiling him in his cauldron!"

Harry smiled. This was the good old Ron.

Hermione glared at Ron.

"If you want to know, we're here only because professor Snape has insisted with the Headmaster. Dumbledore asked us to keep it secret. In fact, nobody should have known that you are here."

"Not even the Order members?" Harry asked. "Why?"

"I don't know, Harry. Things are getting weird. Maybe there is suspicion of a spy inside the Order."

"That would be terrible," said Harry. "What's happening? I don't know anything about anything."

"Oh, they still treat us like kids, they don't let us fight for real," Ron complained.

Hermione's eyes twinkled.

"We, the twins and Remus are doing researches to develop an artefact similar to the Marauders Map to locate Voldemort's base. It's a shame that Sirius isn't among us anymore... Remus said that he was the main brain behind the Map."

"'Remus'? Are you already on a first name basis?"

Hermione blushed scarlet.

***************

When Ron and Hermione left, Harry let his breath out in a huff. It had been wonderful to meet them again, he had been able to entertain him, but the truth was that his friends had left him very tired.

He was so sleepy he almost didn't see Snape entering the bedroom.

"Your potion, Potter."

"Thank you. And not only for the potion," said Harry.

"For what else, then?" asked Snape, surprised, while Harry emptied the flask.

"For having invited my friends."

"Oh, I thought that was the only way I could have some peace to work this afternoon, without you pestering me every second about being bored."

Harry listened to the harsh words quietly. He was too tired to even feel the blow. But something inside him seemed to die. The professor continued to talk, and Harry tried to pay attention.

"Nevertheless, it seems that their company hasn't made you feel any better."

"I'm just tired; let me sleep."

Snape pivoted on his heel and left the room.

***************

Almost two hours later, Harry woke up and read one more chapter of _Why Didn't They Ask The House Elf?_, another one of Emerald Elyod's novels. Then, tired of reading, he decided to give standing up a try. He put his feet off the side of the bed, and began to lower them to the ground. When his left foot touched the small carpet at the side of the bed, however, it rose off the floor and wrapped itself tightly around his torso and pushed him back to bed. Harry let out a shout of fright.

Snape showed up immediately.

"Potter, you idiot! I knew you would try to get up," stated him, smugly.

"Damn you! Did you enchant the carpet?"

"Of course."

"I'm tired of being stuck here! I wanna get up!"

"Tomorrow we can try it. Now you're too tired for that. You will stay in bed and have your dinner. I'm going to call the house elves."

Harry had an almost uncontrollable desire to stick out his tongue, but he only grimaced at him.

The professor still stared at him for a brief instant and Harry noticed that he was... uglier than ever. His hair was greasier and stringier, and his face was hollow and pasty white. He was cadaverous.

TBC...

**Author's Notes:**

Yay! Nymphadora Tonks1 has volunteered to be my beta. This chapter was betaed by her. She's already sent me the first chapters betaed too - I will repost them next time I update, OK? You're fantastic, Mandi. I love you.

Thanks Njoenen, Heather Snape, NarcissistcNienna and Sameda!

Thank you, Arili. I think you're right, he's a little OOC. But then again, even in canon we see two different Snapes, don't you think? The guy who says to Hermione "I see no difference" is a bastard. But the guy who, at the end of PoA, conjures stretchers even for Sirius, his greatest 'enemy', seems good enough for me. Besides, he was ordered to take care of an ill student. Maybe this is a good opportunity for him to show his best side.

L.G.F., "Perseus Evans" is an anagram of "Severus Snape", just like "suaveserpens". LOL! There are many crazy theories on the Internet about this "Perseus Evans". I'm only playing with this anagrams.

Rikku Motomiya, thank you, you rock too!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The next day, Snape helped Harry to get up. When the boy was firmly standing on the ground, he let him walk alone.

"You mustn't walk too much today," said Snape. "Perhaps you would like to take a bath?"

Harry thought it was a good idea. Snape opened one of the closet doors and took out a towel. Then he opened another door.

"Your clothes are here. I've made the house-elves bring them from your dorm in Gryffindor tower."

Harry took out a robe. Now that he could walk, he wasn't going to stay in pyjamas!

Snape guided him to a door at the back of the bedroom. The bathroom was large, in black marble. Snape opened the bathtub taps and showed the shampoo and the soap stands to Harry.

Harry couldn't help smirking, remembering all the jokes about the Potions master's greasy hair. Would his hair become like Snape's if he used his shampoo? He shivered at the mere idea.

When Snape went out, Harry undressed and plunged into the warm water. Oh, the soap smelled of a mixture of herbs. It was like... Snape's scent. In fact it was a... quite attractive smell.

Once again, he was making associations between the professor and a nice sensation. Harry shook his head. He must be seriously ill for thinking things like that. He must be crazy.

***************

After leaving the bathroom, Harry crossed Snape's Laboratory in uncertain steps, and sat on an armchair near the fireplace.

Some minutes later, he sighed.

"Am I going to have to spend the whole day just sitting here again, while you make your damned potions?"

"Potter, when will you leave me alone?"

They glared at each other.

"I'm sorry," said Harry.

"They are healing potions for the injured members of the Order. Pomfrey sends new requests every day by owl. And that," Snape pointed to the only golden cauldron in his laboratory, "is the potion you take every day."

"Well, I'm not saying that you aren't doing the right thing. It's just that... I wanted to do something too. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Snape arched an eyebrow.

"Chopping ingredients?"

"Anything but sitting around doing nothing all day long."

***************

Chopping toad livers and scarab eyes wasn't the most entertaining of activities, but at least he was doing something useful. When he got tired, he sat back on the armchair - Snape had put a plank of wood supported by the armchair arms for him to work on - and he kept observing the precise and skilful movements of the Potions master, stirring the cauldron, pronouncing the spells, or taking a jar from the unending shelves.

"Potter." Harry nearly jumped. He had become lost in reveries while observing Snape. "If you are tired, you should go back to bed. Do I have to help you?"

"No, I'm not tired. I was just thinking."

Snape groaned low and deep.

"When you think, the world turns upside down and catastrophes begin to happen."

Harry smiled, and Snape stared at him, more and more intrigued.

"You *are* tired," he decided. "I'm going to take you to bed."

_Oh, Merlin._ The deep and velvety voice of the Potions master saying he was going to take him to bed! Something quite unexpected - and highly unwanted - sprouted inside of Harry. And the image of Snape massaging his chest with that green balsam, along with all the sensations evoked by it, came to his mind.

Snape lifted Harry in his arms like he weighted less than a feather, and carried him to his bedroom. Harry closed his eyes and felt the warmness of the male body against his own. The herbal scent he's always associated with the professor ensnared him, wrapped around him like a vice.

When Snape laid him on the bed and started to leave, Harry almost stretched his arms to him, not wanting to break the contact."

"Professor..."

"What is it now?"

"I... er..."

"Speak up, Potter!"

"It's just that... do you remember that cream you rubbed on me the other day? My ribs are sore and I...

"Sore? This is rather strange. Your bones have already healed, and this shouldn't be happening."

"Uh, maybe it's a... a psychological pain. Or a ghost pain, perhaps?"

Snape's expression was sceptical, full of suspicion. Nonetheless, he circled the bed to take the flask. When he approached Harry again, the boy had taken his robe off, staying only in his underwear. For an instant, Snape seemed to hold his breath. But soon he recovered his sure movements, spreading the balsam over the boy's chest.

Once again, those magic hands touching him, the balsam penetrating his pores, the inebriating scent. The firm and soothing touch, applying the necessary pressure on the right places. It was perfect. To his utmost horror, a throaty groan escaped Harry's lips and he saw his cock swelling, hardening and becoming erect.

Snape stared at him, astonished. The magic hands trembled a little, before resuming the massage like nothing had changed. But Harry knew better. There was a certain hesitancy in his touch now. And the professor's voice didn't show his characteristic control anymore when he said:

"Enough, Potter. Try to rest now."

And the older wizard left the bedroom hastily.

TBC...

**Author's Notes:**

Well, I'll give you some warnings concerning the future of 'Hurt & Comfort'. This fic won't have 40 chapters! It's not that I don't like 40 chapters WIPs, but I've planned 'Hurt & Comfort' as a very short story, of less than 10 chapters.

However, as you are liking the story and I'm having so much fun writing it, I decided to write a second part. It will be like a sequel, but written from Snape's PoV. Now, it won't be easy for me to write Snape's PoV. He's a very complex character. So, I'm going to finish this first part (that will have 9 chapters, if I don't change my mind about something in the next days) and then I will take a short break (one or two weeks) to outline and begin to write the second part. OK?

**Replies to Reviews:**

Sameda, I think that Hermione has a crush on Remus, but I really don't know... yet. This is mostly a story of Snape and Harry's relationship, so I won't get into deeper details about the other characters.

Nymphadora Tonks1, thank you! Well, I don't think Severus will fall ill, he's very strong. But Harry should pay more attention! Sev may not be a very nice person, but he's working hard for the Order and doing his best to help him, to the point of not taking care of himself.

HeatherSnape, thanks, for your nice comments!

Rosaleen, I'm glad you liked the enchanted carpet.

A Typical Snarry Fan, yeah, I think you're right about Hermione (read the reply I wrote to Sameda). As for the books... maybe they are real! (I suspect the Muggles have translated Emerald Elyod's books into Mugglish (editing out all magic traits) and attributed them to a certain Agatha Christie. There are many coincidences involved. LOL!) Thank you!

Arili, I do agree with you. Snape's my favorite character too, precisely because he is an enigma. Thank you, you're a very clever person, and I'm glad you're liking my story.

Selua, read the reply I wrote to Sameda about Snape's health. Thanks for the review!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The next day, Harry spent all day in the laboratory again, disembowelling frogs and other dead animals, and chopping ingredients. After dinner, he went back to his - or rather Snape's - bedroom. He fell asleep very early; so, it was not surprising that he eventually woke up by midnight. The laboratory's light was still turned on.

He couldn't get to sleep again, so he rose and went to the laboratory. He found Snape sleeping at his desk with his head resting on an open book.

Harry approached the professor. There was no sarcasm or sadism on Snape's sleeping face. Fascinated, Harry reached for the greasy hair. _Poor Snape,_ thought Harry. _I'm occupying his bedroom. He spends the nights here, working. No wonder he's so skinny, so pale, so... dirty. These potions cling to his skin, to his hair._

The boy ran his hand over the long hair, black like his own, and felt the professor's body shuddering. Snape mumbled and opened his eyes a crack; looked about to drop off again, then suddenly started, eyes flying open.

"What..."

"Easy," said Harry, in a soothing tone. "You slept at your desk." 

"Hn. And what's the big deal?"

"You must be exhausted. Come to bed."

"But..."

"The bed is big enough for both of us. We are so skinny! Come with me."

Snape narrowed his eyes and blinked, doubting his own ears. Still astonished, he let Harry guide him to the bedroom, where he sank down onto the cold sheets at the boy's side.

  


***************

When Harry saw the snake, it was too late to run away. He yelled. The snake lunged and wrapped itself around his neck, choking him. His mind drifted, and strange images began to appear. A cemetery and a group of persons dressed in black, with masks. The Dark Mark flashed in the skies. A group of Muggles were running away in panic. Suddenly, Harry saw himself grabbing a little girl and casting a Cruciatus on her. The girl fell to the ground, her body contorting in pain.

"No!" Harry shouted. "It's not me! I'm not doing this!"

Then strong hands shook him by the shoulders.

"Potter! Wake up!"

Trembling, Harry opened his eyes.

"Professor!"

"Was it a nightmare, Potter?"

"Er... I don't know! Do you think it is Voldemort? That he's trying to possess me again?"

Snape released him and seized his left forearm convulsively with his right hand. Harry followed this gesture with his eyes.

"Is he calling you?"

"Yes. Since some minutes ago. It's the first time since... that day when you were injured."

Harry seized Snape's forearm, near the Mark, in a comforting gesture, like he was trying to extinguish his pain.

Snape stared at him surprised.

"I don't know if this is a coincidence, but the pain has gone."

Harry removed his hand from the professor's forearm. Snape groaned and doubled over himself. Harry touched his forearm once again. Snape straightened up.

"This is really strange, Potter. It seems you have an effect on the Mark."

"Are you going to... answer to his call?"

Snape seemed to ponder this for a moment. Then he said:

"I don't think it would be prudent to leave you alone now. What if he tries to possess you again? If you could use your magic, or if there was someone that could stay with you, I would contemplate the possibility. As it is, with the Headmaster still in Grimmauld Place... And I haven't told you, but McGonagall went to join him this morning. She won't be returning in less than two days. There's a meeting of the Order's leaders.

"And you won't be there?"

"The Headmaster instructed me to stay here, taking care of Hogwarts. 'Holding the fort', he said. There's no one else here besides Filch and the house-elves."

_Taking care of Hogwarts and me,_ thought Harry.

"Well, I can keep holding your arm," Harry suggested. "Maybe this way I can go back to sleep too. It won't be very easy, now that we know that Voldemort is alive."

TBC...

**Author's Notes & Replies to Reviews:**

Nymphadora Tonks1, thank you for all. Things are changing fast, as you can see! Happy betaing!

DaughterofDeath, I'm not a machine! Would you please rephrase your review? "_Please_ add new chapter _as soon as possible_" is much better.

HeatherSnape a: thank you again!

barbarataku: LOL! I suspect you're right!

Rosaleen, thanks, I'm glad you're liking it.

Faerie Fighter: OMG, you're writing a fan fic here!

The Goddess Artemis, if I write longer chapters, I'll have to update less frequently. Yeah, I like Slytherin! Harry too.

Idiotmuse, this time, as you have just read, Voldie gave Harry a good excuse! Let's see what will happen in the next chapter...

queenofgondor21, thanks! I hope I can write Snape well enough!

Jenna, thank you for the nice comments. Are you serious? Do you think that the last part of chapter 5 was 'too much'? In what sense? Remember that this is a slash story, and rated R. Next chapters will be even... hotter.

ShadowWolf, thank you, stay with me!

KittenBabyGirl, yeah, poor Sev! The things we make him do!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

When Harry opened his eyes next morning, Snape wasn't in bed anymore. Harry was surprised with his own feelings. Was he disappointed by that? After all, what did he want from Snape? Oh, Merlin. He wanted those magic hands all over him, massaging every inch of his body. He wanted to snuggle in those long, strong arms. That was terrible. What could be worse than... desiring the sadistic Potions master? 

***************

The day went on without any incidents. In the morning, Harry began to read a short-stories book by Edgar Allan Poe, which he had found on Snape's shelves. In the afternoon, he went to help Snape with the potions, chopping ingredients and even stirring the cauldron for some time. In the evening, he took a shower and went back to Poe's stories while Snape took a bath. Some minutes after, Snape went out of the bathroom and, by Floo, asked the house-elves to bring them their dinner.

When dinner arrived, the two of them sat down at one of the laboratory's tables to eat. Harry looked at the professor's hair, surprised.

"Hey! It isn't greasy anymore!"

A slight flush appeared on the older wizard's faces.

"After a bath, my hair is not greasy, insolent boy."

A long and embarrassing silence followed. Finally, Harry babbled:

"I... er..."

"Spit it out, Potter. Why is it so difficult for you to form a coherent thought and to express it?"

"About the bed..."

"I have no need of that bed for sleeping. I can transfigure any object into a bed anytime and anywhere I want."

Harry swallowed and dropped his head, not daring to insist.

***************

Harry woke up in the middle of the night, sweating cold. The same nightmare. The snake and the torture images. He got up, entered Snape's Laboratory and found him doubled over in an armchair, moaning silently. Harry ran to him and seized his forearm.

Snape stared at him with an expression of relief.

"Why didn't you wake me? Why do you have to suffer here alone? Do you wanna play the martyr?" scolded Harry. "And you say *I* have a hero complex!"

The older wizard seemed to pierce him with his eyes, to *burn* him. Why were these otherwise opaque eyes shining so intensely?

"Come on," said Harry, not releasing his forearm, and guiding him to the bed.

  
TBC...

**Author's Notes:**  
It's getting very near the end... of part 1! Only two more chapters to go. And the next will be the best!

**Replies to Reviews:**  
ShadowWolf: A plot? What plot? ;-D Hee, I'm kidding, I think part 2 will have some plot. Really. Thank you!

DaughterofDeath: yes, my Lord.

Nymphadora Tonks1: Thank you! I knew about Lee Lee Potter. It wasn't fair. You never know, they could ban me too. If they do it, you (all of you) can write to my email and I'll tell you where I'll be posting the story. I hope it won't happen to you either, sweetie.

Alena: Thanks! Good point: they have the whole castle just for them! (Almost. Don't forget that creepy guy, Filch.)

queenofgondor21: Thanks. Don't miss the next chapter!

whiteowl2: You know, I'm not a native speaker, and I'm a little slow to write in English. That's why I make short chapters. Oooh, poor Harry! Do you want the snake to choke him?

Arili: It's always nice - and challenging! - to have a clever reader like you. (See? I did it again!) About the dream, you'll have an explanation only in part 2.

KittenBabyGirl: Hm, I think next chapter will have what you want!

lillinfields, Kristen and Rosaleen: Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

_Oh, it feels good, and so warm,_ thought Harry. Morning was dawning when Harry felt this warm body at his side and cuddled up to him. Long muscled arms closed around him. Some time after, he opened his eyes and retreated slightly to gaze into the black eyes.

"G'morning."

"Good morning," murmured Snape.

Harry cuddled up to him again, burying his head in the curve of the older wizard's neck.

"I like your scent," Harry whispered in his ear. "The herbs scent... and the scent of your skin too." 

Snape lifted up his head. He grabbed the boy's shoulders firmly and captured his lips, in a passionate kiss.

Apparently out of breath, Snape torn his lips away from Harry's and stared at him with burning eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." And he motioned to get up.

But Harry stopped him, pulling him back down.

"No! Come back. I... I want..."

"Do you... Do you want me to use a glamour charm? I can... transform into another person. Anyone you choose, just the way you remember this person. I can even be a girl, if you prefer. The girl of your dreams..." added Snape, his deep voice charged with tension.

Harry narrowed his eyes, astonished.

"Why the hell would I want that?"

"Because... if I modify my appearance... perhaps it will be easier for you to..."

"What are you saying? Do you think that... You mean... I don't understand. Do you think that I... let's say, that I have this urge to have sex, but that I would have it with you only because you're the only one available around here? And that I would find you disgusting?"

"And isn't it true?"

"No!" Harry embraced him thoroughly. "I don't... I don't want any other person."

Snape pulled the boy away with violence.

"Is it for pity? Do you want to give me some sort of compensation, or reward?"

"No! I want you, just that! Why don't you understand?"

"This is not possible," stated Snape with all his assurance.

"But it's true. And you? Are you willing to shag me only to make me feel better? Like this was part of my... healing? Are you willing to sacrifice yourself to satisfy me?"

Snape held Harry's hand softly and guided it to his member, which was fully erect and hard.

"What do you think?"

Harry gazed at him with glassy eyes.

"Then... show me how to do it."

"I'm..." Snape hesitated. "I'm not very good at this."

"Oh! I think I can come just feeling your hands over me, just hearing your voice... And I... I don't have anyone to compare you with, because... it's my first time."

Saying that, Harry embraced Snape and pressed his hips against him, making him moan.

When the two of them were already totally hard and erect, they took off their clothes and finally pressed their naked bodies together, skin to skin. Their members aligned, producing a wonderful friction as they rubbed against one other. Snape nibbled on the boy's earlobe; flicking out his tongue, he licked his way down the neckline until he found a nipple. While Snape captured Harry's nipple in his teeth and began to lick around it, nibbling and sucking, his magical hand closed itself around Harry's hardness and started to pump it. 

"Severus..." It was the first time that Harry called Snape by his first name. Hearing his own voice pronouncing it and seeing the expression in Severus's face, Harry shuddered. Imitating the older wizard's movements, Harry reached down and took Snape's member in his hand, and began to pump it at the same rhythm.

Then Snape captured his lips again and their tongues around each other, in a not so silent battle. The two bodies surrendering totally to the pleasure of each other's touch. It was an overwhelming experience, to give himself fully to his partner. Desire and worship blended inside Harry's heart. His breath came in short, heavy pants, and his heartbeat raced faster and faster. A thin layer of sweat covered their bodies.

"Harry..."

Harry thrust his hips forward and his body shuddered. Snape held him tightly against his own body, like he wanted to share his partner's pleasure. Then, encircling Harry's hand around his own member, he made him keep pumping it until he exploded in pleasure too.

  
**Author's Notes:**  
Just one more to finish first part.

**Replies to Reviews:**  
Nymphadora Tonks1, Kat, Faerie Fighter, The Goddess Artemis, Anarane Anwamane, lillinfields and queenofgondor21: well, I think this chapter answered your questions and/or comments. Thanks for your reviews!

Saavik13: About the martyr complex, I do agree. About Snape's cover... you'll have to wait for part 2. Thanks for the review, hope you stay with me.

DaughterofDeath: As you wish, my Lord!

GT: Thank you! DEaH, by Lee Lee Potter, is now here (remember to delete the blanks): http: // www.glassesreflect.net / and her email is Leeleepotter @ optonline.net

selua, ItsSadYouSuck, Kristen and Trunks-01: Thank you!

KittenBabyGirl: Yes, there will be a second part. Sev's PoV. I just asked a break of one or two weaks after the end of part 1 for outlining and beginning to write it.

Arili: I called part 2 a "sequel" so people won't think that I will rewrite the same events under Snape's PoV, do you understand? I won't change the name and create another story. Maybe it will not be a "hurt and comfort" story as part 1, but it's still the same story. Yeah, maybe Harry has changed too fast? I will think about it. Maybe one day I'll write a longer version of this story. Thanks for your comments!


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

They stayed cuddled up in bed for some time. Finally, Severus raised up on his elbow. He looked tense, slightly anxious.

"Do you know that what we have done is... forbidden, don't you?"

"Why? I have already reached the age of consent," protested Harry.

"The Ministry forbids any sexual relationship between a teacher and a student. The reason for this prohibitio is that a teacher is in a position of power, and he can coerce the student into it."

"Well, you haven't coerced me!"

"You and I know that, but they don't. It would be worse if we had had... anal sex, but I would go to Azkaban for just one kiss," murmured.

"Then nobody will know. Never."

Harry tried to embrace him, but Snape retreated.

"Time to get up, Mr. Potter."

"When I've wanted to get out of bed, you wouldn't let me. Now that I want to stay... You're really a sadistic bastard."

"Language, Mr. Potter! And you have already stayed in this bed long enough. It's time for tea."

Snape got up, opened the closet, took out one of his black robes and put them on. Harry sat up in bed and put his robe on too.

***************

  
After tea, they went out of the castle, and took the path that led to Hagrid's hut, where they would gather some herbs to refill Snape's stock.

A soft breeze rustled through the trees. It was nice being outdoors, after all that time. Harry lifted his eyes to the wizard who once was his most loathed professor.

"Why, even hating me, you've always protected me?"

"I had a life debt with your father, and many debts with the Headmaster. And he believes you are our most powerful weapon against the Dark Lord."

"You never believed that, did you?"

"It doesn't matter if I believe or not," said Snape. "Why are you asking me this? You don't think that I am *lusting* after you since you were eleven, do you?"

Harry blushed and didn't say a thing.

"I'm not a monster," declared Snape. "I have never touched one of my students before."

"I know that!" Harry protested. His heart seemed to sink in his chest. "Please, don't do that!"

"What?"

"Don't talk about it as it is something... dirty."

The green eyes met the black ones. They kept walking, and then Snape flung his arm around Harry's shoulders. With a smile on his lips, the boy wrapped his arm around the older wizard's waist.

Perhaps it was better not to talk, and not think too much about it. Everything was so new to Harry.  
  
After many days, the sun touched the paleness of their skins. Harry knew he still had to recover his magic and face the nightmares, the war and the most powerful dark wizard in the universe; but as they walked, arms around each other, through the trees, Harry felt a strange tranquillity and happiness inside him.

**END OF PART I**

  


**TBC in PART II**

**Author's Notes:**  
As I'm not a plagiarist, I'll tell you: "I'm not a monster" is a quote by Telanu, from her brilliant Tea Series. If you haven't read this classic Snarry story, go there (http: // www.amplexus.org / ~telanu )  
OK, now I'll have a break. See you in one or two weeks, in this same bat story. (Nooo! Snape is not a vampire!)

**Replies to Reviews:**

Trunks-01, Heather Snape and Anarane Anwamane: Thank you!

ItSadYouSuck: What do you mean?

KittenBabyGirl: Thanks! Hey, that's a nice review. Hm, an epilogue is a good idea. I can't tell you anything now, because I still don't know many things! That's why I need that break.

DaughterofDeath: Yes, my Lord!

Lady Lorene: Yes, I think you are right. Thank you.

Faerie Fighter: DUN DUN DUN DUN!

Arili: Precisely!

sev1970: Oh, thanks! That's what I consider the most important aspect of all the scene. Your review really cheered me up.

lillinfields: Mumph?


	10. Chapter 10

**PART II **

CHAPTER 10

_Don't talk about it as it is something dirty_, he has said. No, it's not dirty. But it's wrong. Terribly wrong. Not because of the age difference - after all, if you consider the life span of a wizard, twenty years is not so much -, but because he's too young. Almost a child. And he's my student. Moreover, I'm a double spy, and my two masters are skilful legillimens. If Dumbledore finds out, I don't know. I don't think he would denounce me to the Ministry, but he would probably sack me. If the Dark Lord finds out, my life and Harry's will be in danger. And if someone else finds out, Azkaban will be my future.

I still can't get my feet on the ground. I can't believe it all happened. It's so hard not to forget that this is something ephemeral, destined to die; something that only happened because we were here alone and, well, he's 17. And that soon he will be sent elsewhere, and life will go back to... normal. If what we had could really be called normal. If it could be called life!

We are in Hagrid's garden, and I tell Harry Potter which are the plants that I need and how to harvest them. He looks at me attentively. Who would imagine that one day Harry Potter would pay attention to what I say! How ironic!

"Put the gloves on, Potter."

"Do you have to call me that?"

"How do you want to be called?"

He looks at me angrily. I don't blame him. I hold my laugh and narrow my eyes at him, making my most frightening face. Disheartened, he lowers his eyes. My arms, my treacherous arms, almost reach for him, and I almost choke with this word I dare not to pronounce: 'Harry.' I cannot afford to get used to this, I cannot call him by his first name. It's too dangerous. I switch back into my didactic mode.

"Put the gloves on or stay far away from the belladonna and the Alihotsy. You *know* which of these plants is belladona and which is Alihotsy, don't you?"

He sighs. Even if the subject is Herbology, I feel like I'm in a Potions class once more. I could go on, humiliate him further, but I think I'm... softening. Ha. He puts the glove on and I show him how to pick the best belladonna leaves, and how to harvest them. 

"Professor..."

I shudder just to hear this address form. He's right; if I call him 'Potter' and treat him like a student, he must call me 'professor'. Nonetheless, it's difficult to conciliate this address form with the intimacy we have experienced. It makes me feel a filthy, perverted man.

"Don't call me that," I snap.

"But..."

"I know. Very well. I will call you by your first name. Only while you are here, under my care. And never in front of other people."

He smiles. Harry Potter has won another battle. I'm feeling utterly defeated.

"Severus...," he says, as if experimenting with the pronunciation. "When... When will I be able to use my magic again?"

I have to admit that he's behaving very well about this issue. Since I have forbidden him, he hasn't tried to cast any spell.

"I would say that you are ready to begin to practice again. I will give your wand back to you, on the condition that you begin with spells that you learned in your first year, and that only after mastering them you progress to higher levels."

I take his wand out of the right side of my robes (I keep my wand always in my left side) and give it to him. He takes it in his hands, fascinated. It must be quite a thrill to meet your own wand again after more than one week.

"First year spells?" he asks.

"In Charms, you may begin with 'Wingardium Leviosa'. I'll give you the library keys, so you can go there and take out all the books you might need. Just don't go into the Restricted Section!"

He rolls his eyes.

"And what should I do in Transfiguration?"

"Begin with small things. Transfigure buttons into crickets, nothing very big." I glare at him. "Well, I don't expect you will want to practice Potions. You never saw any *value* in Potions. After all, in the middle of a duel you cannot chop salamanders and stir a cauldron, can you?"

He raises his eyebrows at me. He knows that I'm being sarcastic, but he doesn't know what to say, since my words are absolutely true. For him, Potions is just a useless nuisance.

"If you have trouble with a spell, don't try it again immediately. Don't drain yourself out, it will be worse. You can try again the next day," I counsel him.

TBC...

**Author's Notes and Replies to Reviews:**  
I've reposted the third chapter because I had forgot to tell you that Sev has Harry's wand, and that in his sixth year Harry perfected his wandless magic. I've changed only the first lines of the chapter.

koontz987, ItsSadYouSuck, Tomherns, Faerie Fighter, sev1970, KittenBabyGirl, DaughterofDeath, Trunks-01, Lady Lorene, Heather Snape, Nymphadora Tonks1, damsel13, lillinfields and Anarane Anwamane: Thank you, I hope you like part 2 too!


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"Do you think that you can go back spying for Dumbledore, after all that happened?" the boy asks me during lunch.

The boy. I try to think of him in a different way, but it's not easy. Thinking of him as "Harry" is too dangerous. And as "Potter"... well... I can't do it anymore, that's the truth. I used to call him "Potter" in my mind because I identified him with his father. Now I see how wrong I was. Harry Potter might have many flaws, but he's not like his father at all.

Why is he asking me this? Is it just curiosity or... might he be a little... worried? Nonsense, Severus. He's just making small talk. (And I hate small talk.)

"We never can be sure in these cases," I answer vaguely.

Obviously, this answer doesn't satisfy him.

"What happened on the day of the Atropos battle, when I was injured?"

Hn. Right. The time has come. I don't know how to evade the question.

"As a spy I... cannot participate in this kind of action."

He stares at me, puzzled. Then, a flash of understanding hits him.

"Oh, it's true! You have never participated in any battle!"

"This is not up to me," I declare.

He must think that I'm a coward. He's 17; he can't possibly understand.

"Right. So you... didn't see anything? Don't you know what happened? Who brought me here?"

"It was a terrible battle, with many casualties. The Order attacked one of the meeting points of the Death Eater, at the Atropos Forest area. You and the Dark Lord came face to face, and cast the Avada Kedavra at each other at the same time. Your wands connected by Priori Incantatem for a long time, till both of you lost your consciousness. The Dark Lord's body disappeared. Your friends found you, and the Headmaster brought you here."

"My friends? Ron and Hermione?"

"And Longbottom," I say, through clenched teeth.

"Oh!" He thinks a little, before insisting. "But Voldemort should have expected that you would contact him after Atropos battle, even if it was just to know if he was alive."

I push the dish away and sip my butterbeer. It's not my favourite beverage, but no doubt it's better than pumpkin juice. I'm trying to gain time. Finally, I give up. It seems that Harry Potter is going to win another battle.

"I'm in touch with a fellow Death Eater. I met him immediately after Atropos, and he ordered me to come back to Hogwarts and to... check out your actual condition."

"So you are... spying on me for the Death Eaters?"

My lips twist in one of my most sarcastic smirks.

"Isn't it an interesting situation?"

"But what are you going to tell them when you meet them? And how will you explain why you didn't answer the two latest of Voldemort's calls?"

"I will tell them that you are perfectly well, that not a hair on your head has been touched. And that I haven't been able to answer to the Dark Lord's calls because Dumbledore has been breathing down my neck all of the time. It won't be the first, nor the last time that I will have to explain my absence."

"And does Voldemort usually accept your excuses?"

"He has no option. I am most useful to him."

He stares at me with widened eyes, looking scared. If I was in his place, I would be scared too. Or worse: I *am* scared of myself.

TBC...

**Author's Notes:**  
I had to make some last-minute changes, post-Nymphadora Tonks1's corrections, so any remaining mistake is solely my responsibility.

**Replies to Reviews:**

Nymphadora Tonks1: Oh, I didn't want to hurry you, but you are always so fast! I think where I live is 3 or 4 hours later than where you are. Thanks for your help!

sev1970: Thanks, darling! I'm glad you're liking my story.

KittenBabyGirl: Thanks for your comment! Yeah, spells...

Sadraven: I'm glad you liked Sev's PoV. Thanks!  
  
Candace, lillinfields, Kristen and koontz987: Thank you!  
  
Faerie Fighter and: Who cares if it's wrong? Sevvy-kins do! Let's see if we can convince him otherwise! 

Lady Lorene: Let's see what I can do for you... But you have to be patient. Thank you!

Arili: Thanks for warning me about the tenses. Verbal tenses and prepositions drive a non-native speaker crazy. I'm trying to learn to use them, but it's not easy.

Anarane Anwamane: Yes, he is, but Harry's too.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"Severus!"

Years of training and experience make my external reaction minimal, but my heart races. However, McGonagall's face appearing in the midst of the fireplace flames tranquilizes me. Everything's all right, it was only the shock of seeing that... I'm not alone with him anymore. One more reason not to let my guard down with him. I have to be careful.

I get near the fireplace.

"Minerva."

"How are you, Severus? And Harry? I see you resisted the urge to jump at each other's throats! I'm glad to find you both alive!"

Very funny, she is. Albus' jesting irony seems to have contaminated her. It's exasperating. I don't say a word, just arch one eyebrow. She smirks, tilting her nose up into the air, as always.

"Come to my office, I need to talk to you both."

  


***********

We three are in McGonagall's office, sitting at her desk. She asks me the details of Harry's condition, and I give her a complete report. Or rather an *almost* complete report - you know what I mean. She offers to help him in his Transfiguration training, and discuss a class schedule with him.

"If Harry's already healed, there's no need for him to remain in the dungeons. He can go back to his dorm in the Gryffindor tower," proclaims the Deputy Headmistress.

I feel a sinking in my stomach. With the corner of my eye, I watch Harry. Merlin. It looks like he has just been told that Christmas was cancelled this year. Could it be true? Could he possibly not be happy to get rid of me, of my cold, humid and dark dungeons?

Harry shifts uneasily and get up.

"Professor McGonagall... I'm having nightmares... with Voldemort. I'm afraid that... er... that he tries to possess me again."

Minerva stares at him with wide eyes.

"Really? This is very serious!" Her eyes shift from him to me. "Have you warned the Headmaster about this, Severus?"

"Yes, I have. He told me that under no circumstances should Potter be left alone until he has fully recovered his magic."

"Oh, well, then the picture changes. So, if you don't mind, Severus, Harry will stay a little longer under your care."

Honestly, I don't know if I should laugh or cry. My life is a big joke.

***********

In the evening, after dinner, in my Laboratory, I try to focus on potions and not to think on... where I'm going to sleep this night. He levitates dragon scales, practicing levitating spells: _Wingardium Leviosa!_ Afterwards, I see him levitating a turtle shell. The boy is recovering his powers quickly. Now and then he looks at me from a distance, but I pretend not to notice. It's ridiculous, I know. You might think it's me who is the teenager here.

Finally, he gets tired and disappears into my bedroom. One moment later, he turns off the light.

TBC...

**Author's Notes:**  
Hey, guys, I think you like hurt/comfort, otherwise you wouldn't be here! Well, I would like to rec you a hurt/comfort SS/HP story that's very well written and that can make your heart beat way too fast! It's a WIP, its name is "Shattered", and the author is Nym. You can find her stories on http: // hp.pfen.net (delete the blanks). It's a slow story, but I'll bet after 8 chapters you'll already be hooked. 

**Replies to Reviews:**  
Nymphadora Tonks1: Thank you, Mandi. You'll have to be patient! My chapters are short and I have a plot to develop. Besides, it's Sev's fault! I want to get them in the sack, but Sev is... Sev. He's very stubborn and will not give up so easily! Well, maybe next chapter...

Heather Snape: thanx u so rok, lol!

Faerie Fighter: Yay! You're right, but it's not going to be easy!!!

Anarane Anwamane: Yep! 

theladyprimrose: Oh, I'm flattered you are reading my story. I'm not a native speaker and it's not easy for me to write in English. Thank you for your warnings - I've fixed the error you reported. Also I've changed my summary to say that Harry's in his 7th year at Hogwarts. Hm, well, you might like the plot, but honestly, it's a terrible cliché! LOL!

sev1970: Thank you, sweetie, I love your reviews! You know how to cheer me up. 

MissCrystalix: Thank you!

Shuki: I'm glad you've noticed the "double agent" aspect.

Saavik13: Sev glares at you: *Stay away from me, Lady!* (LOL!)


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

There's something wrong. I can feel it. I strain my ears to hear any sound that might come from my bedroom, where Harry's sleeping. I hear a low moan, and run in his direction.

I enter the bedroom and see his thrashing figure. I turn on the light and kneel at his side.

"Harry!"

"Hn."

"Harry, wake up, you're having another nightmare."

"Severus... Oh. I'm glad it was only a nightmare."

I sit at the bed's edge.

"Tell me what you have seen."

He sits up.

"I was in an orphanage... full of shabby children. Some of them cornered me and began to mock me, shouting that I was a wizard and that they would burn me in a fire. I was so afraid and so angry that I thought that one day I would get my revenge over those bastards, one by one, for all the suffering they were causing. Then... I don't know how, I was in a basement, surrounded by rats, but they didn't want to attack me. They were afraid of me. I began to... slither in their direction, and I was going to lunge at them when you woke me up."

I try to put the puzzle pieces together. I ponder for some time.

"It looks like you are reminiscing scenes from Tom Riddle's life. The orphanage, and the time when he didn't have a physical body and he incarnated in animals, especially snakes. Those nightmares you had some days ago might also refer to images of Riddle's life. Scenes from Death Eaters meetings, from attacks on Muggles, and so on."

Harry looks frightened.

"What does it mean? Is he possessing my mind?"

"No, Harry. It doesn't seem something voluntary. Perhaps he has suffered some brain damage in that battle, and is in a kind of coma. Probably he's in an altered state of consciousness. What I don't understand is how he could summon me through the Dark Mark... Maybe that wasn't voluntary either. He might have invoked the mark as he remembered a scene. Yes... The fact that you have an influence over the mark also fits with this hypothesis. In this altered state, he's having nightmares, or flashes of reminiscences. There's a strong bond between you two, due to your scar and also to the fact that the potion that has given him back his body has been made with your blood as a main ingredient. That bond makes you see the same images that he sees in his dreams. Involuntarily, his brain waves get in sync with yours."

"Argh. This is horrible. There's no way to stop it?"

"You must resume your Occlumency studies and learn to control your thoughts even during your sleep."

"Can you teach me?" he asks anxiously.

I got up and glare down at him.

"Who would say, Mr. Potter, that one day you would ask me to resume your Occlumency lessons?"

He glares back at me, furious. I turn off the lights and finally slip beneath the blankets beside him.

This time I take the initiative, for he's really angry with me. And I haven't even said anything so bad. Anyway, when I reach for him and run a hand down his side, he moans, turns to me and holds me fiercely, pressing me to his chest.

"Why are you so mean?" he asks.

"If I am mean, why are you hugging me like there's no tomorrow?"

"You greasy git, when McGonagall said I would have to go to the Gryffindor Tower, I thought there wouldn't be a tomorrow!"

Why does he sound so desperate? Doesn't he know there won't be a tomorrow for us anyway? Oh, he's a Gryffindor, and he's 17. He doesn't *think*. Or, at least, he doesn't think with his brain.

I kiss him softly. I take off his pyjamas, then my robes. I'm in no hurry. He's so hot, and I am too, but I try to keep a slow pace. I kiss him on the mouth, neck, shoulders, chest, anywhere, all the way down to the soles of his feet while he squirms and pleads softly on the bed. 

I keep my movements slow and very gentle. He touches me languidly too, and it's so good I hear myself gasping. The end came slowly, both of us cocooned in the blankets, rubbing together, pleasure coming in deep, intense and exquisite pulses. 

TBC...

**Author's Notes:**  
A clarification: I'm not British nor American. I'm trying to use the British spell (_pyjamas_, _favourite_, _characterisation_, _realise_) because Harry Potter is a British series. As for the word usage, I'm trying to be British too, but I don't know very well what's British and what's American, and my beta is American - as, I suppose, most of you. So, you might find my language somewhat chaotic. Never mind, this is only fan fiction and we are having fun. (I hope you are; I am.)

**Replies to Reviews:**  
Anarane Anwamane: Oh, you're clever, but this time Sev surprised you, didn't he? You're right, though. Severus doesn't want to give his heart away. Can you tell me why?

Heather Snape: Thank you, but tell me, what's a possum story? I've never seen this expression before. I'm puzzled.

Nymphadora Tonks1: LOL! Well, you got some smoochies in this chapter. Now you'll have to wait a little more... Thank you, sweetie!  
  
MissCrystalix: Oh, I'm sorry, but I can't take requests. The truth is this story is almost completely written. I liked your idea, but Harry is too inexperienced yet for something like that.

KittenBabyGirl: Well, I've sent you the link to "Shattered" by email. (To eveybody: Unfortunately, FF.net doesn't let us post links here. So, I've added some blanks before and after the slashes. You can copy, paste it on your browser and delete the blanks, and everything should be OK.) Thank you, Kitten!

Faerie Fighter: Yes! Well, you've got a tiny bit of fluffy sex for now. Mad passionate... perhaps later.

Arili: Can I ask you a favor? Could you send me chapter 11 with tenses corrected? Just this once? You'll be helping me to find out what kind of mistakes I'm making. As for the battle, well, I imagine there will be many battles in Harry's 7th year. That one was a big one! The Order attacked one of the meeting points of the Death Eaters, at a place named Atropos. Should I add this explanation to chapter 12? (I think I'll do it!)

lillinfields: Gee, you're making poetry!


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

It's been four days since we've been... sleeping together. Everyday I say to myself that this is the last day, that this can't go on.  
  
Everyday I try to be harsh, cruel to him, but he's a consummate Gryffindor, idealist and stubborn to the bone. And I indulge him. I know this is not very Slytherinish of me, but nobody can be a Slytherin all the time, can they? Hn. Lucius can, it's true. Damn Lucius. Not even the Dementors were able to suck all that pride and coldness, in the few days that he stayed in Azkaban.

I used to worship him. How could I have been such a fool? Well, at least now he trusts me, and I can use him, as he has always used me. It's my revenge.

Thinking of Lucius, I remember my postponed spy duties. Maybe I should contact him and give him some excuse. No. I better wait some days.

Besides the Occlumency lessons, Harry - yes, 'Harry'. He has won again. Now I cannot think of him as anything other than 'Harry' - is already practicing fourth year spells. Yesterday he asked me if he could fly on his broomstick again, and I answered that it would be too dangerous and that he should wait a little more. He claimed that flying is one of his natural skills, and that he had begun to fly in his first year at Hogwarts. I know this very well! (Damn McGonagall and her pro-Gryffindor bias.) I eventually promised I would fly with him today.

***********

They say that flying on a broomstick for a wizard is like riding a bicycle for a Muggle: once you learn to do it, you never completely forget. For Harry, this is clearly true. I try to join him in his dives and I almost faint. Nobody would say that it has been more than two weeks since he has flown, nor that less than one week ago he was bedridden.

"Hey, Sev, can you make a loop like this?" he shouts at me from across the pitch.

'Sev'. In only four days, I have become a 'Sev'.

I accept the challenge and imitate the vertiginous looping of the impossible boy. My stomach lurches, the world spins, but I pretend that everything's all right.

Then he takes a little box out of his pocket and releases a Snitch!

"Now I want to see if you know how to play Quidditch," he challenges me.

I dive at full speed after the little golden ball, like a child. I'm going to beat Harry Potter or my name is not Severus Snape.

He also dives as fast as he can. We are converging to the same point. The Snitch is very, very near. I hold my broomstick firmly and lead it to Potter's Firebolt. Crash! He almost loses his balance. I push him and try to pass him, but he stays ahead. Physical strength is not his main asset, neither is mine, but at this precise moment I'm stronger than he is. After all, he has just recovered from his injuries.

Merlin, what am I doing? I can't knock Harry Potter down. I'm here to help him to get better, or am I not?

He takes advantage of my hesitation to recover his balance, reach out and grab the Snitch.

All right. My name is not Severus Snape anymore. Please don't ask me what my name is, and don't call me 'Sev', or I'll hex you.

TBC...

**Replies to Reviews:**

sev1970: I'm glad you like my pacing. You're right about Sev's insecurity. And maybe about the bad experience too!

Anarane Anwamane: He's still stubborn, isn't he?

Sally-Jo: Oh, great! I was thinking everybody here, with a few exceptions, wanted only smut, smut and smut!  
  
Nymphadora Tonks1: How long will you have to wait? Er. I can't tell you that, but you'll be the first to know, LOL! Oh, and I'm glad that you remember there *is* a plot too!!! Thank you, sweetie.

Faerie Fighter: English is not my first language. And yes, you ask too many questions, LOL! I've answered 2 of them, is that okay with you? Hm, what do you think, should we make a threesome with Tommy-kins and have a wicked happy ending? (Never mind, I'm crazy.)

Anonymous: Wow, a flame! Never mind, you're right, this fic sux!!! I'm not writing it for you.

Lain X: Thank you, darling! I'm Brazilian, we speak Portuguese here. Maybe this "outstanding vocabulary" is because I tend to use Latin words, that are closer to my native language.

Heather: LOL! It's awesome-possum to create words and expressions! Super good!

Sadraven: Oh, don't worry too much, otherwise you'll have a heart attack in the next chapters, LOL! (I"m Evil.) And thanks about the pyjamas warning, I'll fix it.

lillinfields: You really like rhymes, don't you? A friend of mine has written a beautiful limerick: "A Potions professor named Snape / Felt trapped in his job--no escape! / But, said he with a grin, / I will never give in: / I'll teach DADA one day, just you wait!"


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

I hate this bloke. He's too cool. Tall, athletic body, broad shoulders, long hair tied up in a ponytail, dragon hide boots and an arse that could stop traffic. And the way he looks at Harry! Nobody will convince me that this bloke is not gay. All right, he has dated a veela, but who wouldn't date a willing veela? Well, I wouldn't. I have never understood what people see in veelas.

They chat on the couch, in my laboratory, while I stir a potion, some meters away. I can't hear what they are saying, but I hear them laughing, and I see the way he looks at Harry, devouring him with his eyes. And the way that he manages to touch Harry, grabbing his shoulders, or reaching out and hitting him, pretending he's just playing.

He is the right age for Harry; he's only... I don't remember precisely... more or less eight years older. He's perfect. Who would choose an old git with a big nose, greasy hair and shallow skin when he can have a hunk like this?

"Professor?"

I shudder, waking from my daydream. ('Daynightmare' would be a better word.) Harry has called me "professor". I'm glad that he's being cautious, but, at the same time, this marks the distance between him and me and increases the closeness between him and the cool guy. They are two of a kind; I'm the outsider.

"What is it, Potter?" I answer grudgingly.

"Bill and I are going to practice on the Quidditch pitch, all right?"

I glare daggers at him, but what can I do? What could I say to forbid them?

"Be careful, don't stress yourself," I advice him.

I'm speaking like I was the boy's mother. To what I am reduced!

They leave side-by-side, cheerfully. I keep imagining them outside, flying together, laughing out loud and enjoying themselves. No, I won't get out to see their happiness.

Damn Albus. Why has he sent this fop here?

***********

One hour later they are back, sweaty, ruddy-faced, laughing like banshees, and they go to *my* room! Argh.

I serve myself a glass of Firewhisky. My magical clock says to me, "be patient". Finally, ten minutes later, they bid farewell. The cool guy comes out of my bedroom and approaches me.

"You want to be careful. I don't trust you. If you touch one hair on the boy's head, you'll be sorry."

I grab him by his fancy shirt.

"Look here, you Goblin-sucker! Mind your own life. I'm sick and tired of your family. Those twins are nastier than any Death Eater I have ever met; the other one, that traitor, the boot-licker from the Ministry, has already shown his colours. And your darling sibling has already... *dated* half of the boys of the school. I'm tired of finding her in the bushes, the little slut."

His face is getting red, and he grips me by my robes.

"Don't speak of my family that way, you overgrown bat!"

"Hey!" Harry shouts, coming into the laboratory. "Stop it, please, you two!"

The cool guy still glares at me before releasing me.

"Don't forget what I've said, you nosey bastard!"

"You are the nosey one! Go take care of your business, arse-kisser!"

***********

"What did he say to you?" Harry asks, as soon as the Goblin-sucker leaves us alone.

"Codswallop. Vulgar people like him only speak gibberish."

He approaches me, splays his palm over my chest. I struggle to keep my breathing normal, not to react. Then he embraces me and pulls me close. I put both my hands on his shoulders, in order to keep my balance (I try to convince myself that's the reason, and that I'm not responding to his embrace).

"Sev," he murmurs, "do you find Bill handsome?"

I feel my whole body freezing, and I don't answer his question.

"He's very handsome, isn't he? Tall, well muscled, tanned, fine hair..."

Each and every single word seems to turn the knife that the boy has stuck in a deep and open wound in the middle of my chest. I'm utterly paralysed.

"Sev, I... I saw the way you stared at him, when he and I were on the couch. Don't think that I haven't noticed. You were devouring him with your eyes."

What? Now my chin must have dropped and I must have a terrible dumb expression in my face. I'm speechless.

"I want to be like him, but... I'm too awkward. I'm short, skinny, pale, my hair's a mess and I have no charm or appeal."

"Harry..."

I don't know what to say. I have no words. So, I let my body speak for me. I frame his face with my hands and kiss him fiercely. I drag him to my bedroom, always kissing him, biting him, pressing my body against his.

Stumbling and tripping, I push him through the door and down onto the bed.

TBC...

**Author's Notes:**  
I don't share Sev's opinion about Ginny, okay? He's just being nasty.

Let me tell you my plans for "Hurt & Comfort": 3 more chapters in Snape's PoV - end of part 2 - Part 3!!! - 2 or 3 chapters in Omniscient (what? what?) Third Person PoV - The End.

**Replies to Reviews:**

Nymphadora Tonks1: Ha, I'm so glad you're liking Sev's PoV. I hope you've liked him in this chapter too. So jealous and insecure. **You were absolutely right about the insults!** Thank you for everything!

Anarane Anwamane: And now, what do you think of him? 

Ambrosia-Ku-Run: Oh, I think Sev's a little immature, even in canon. That's one of the reasons why I think the age difference between them is not a big deal. Thanks for your kind words! 

sev1970: Heehee. Don't tell anyone, but you are so right. I know you are. Yeah, Sev's as immature and competitive as Harry, perhaps even more. And now I hope that you have *enjoyed* his jealous side too... Thanks for your wonderful reviews.

meiney inuyasha: Baby, I think you are in the wrong story! I'm so sorry, this one is a SS/HP story! LOL!

Sadraven: Yeah, funny reviews! I'm glad you liked this chapter! I was so afraid that people would not take my Sev seriously. Oh, don't be afraid. I'm a serpent, but I'm also suave!

jeyunkim: Thank you!

Fuzzy-Bumpkins: Okay, okay! 

Lib: Oh, that's wonderful! Can I send you an e-mail? I'm trying to gather all Brazilian HP slashers in a list or something. I'm so alone here! Thank you!

Shuki: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you Aussies!

Faerie Fighter: I can't tell you why everything, I'm so sorry!!! They didn't give me permission to tell you. Yet.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

I give a deep breath. I have to slow down. What I want to do with him now has nothing to do with haste, neither with my own pleasure. Tonight, it's all about Harry. I will be his slave.

I get up and stand at the side of the bed. I take off his shoes and socks, calmly. He looks at me, intrigued. I take off his glasses. It's a shame he can't see me clearly, but glasses and sex shouldn't mix. He still has his robes on when I begin to massage his feet, legs and thighs. He squirms, impatient, and manages to get rid of his robes himself. I only smirk. Haste will get him nowhere.

Oh, but just by seeing him in his underwear, my cock stirs. He doesn't have too much body hair yet... Oh, Merlin. Perhaps my guilt can help me to control my passion. What a strange idea. All these years working as a spy have accustomed me to this kind of reasoning: how to take advantage of something apparently unfavourable.

I climb to the bed again and straddle him. Gently, I stroke his belly, his navel. I pinch one of his nipples, then the other. Merciless, I rub my nose at the bulge in his underwear. My boy murmurs something unintelligible, and wriggles his hips against me.

It's no use trying to extend the torture, he's only 17. I take off his underwear, slowly. He stares at me, wide eyes, more and more intrigued. He still doesn't know what will happen, he's so inexperienced... A shiver of desire shakes me, just to think that I will be the first to do this to him.

I rub his member with my nose, savouring his male scent. He gets totally hard immediately. Teasing him, I lick his inner thighs, nuzzle his crotch hair. I lift my head to see his expression. He gazes at me, looking mesmerised, totally focused on what I am doing. Lowering my head again, I finally touch the tip with my tongue. He involuntary bucks his hips into me. I lick from the base upwards in broad slow strokes. Very slowly, I savour each piece of smooth skin, moving my tongue from one side to the other. When my tongue reaches the ridge of his head I retreat back to the base and retrace my path. My licking changes to kissing, my kissing to sucking, my sucking to ever so gently gumming. This time, when I get to the tip, I cover it with my lips. Harry moans loudly his pleasure. I take a breath and slowly descend onto him, opening my throat to receive its length. I pause at its base until my body revolts in its need for air. I raise my head, pulling the cock with me, until I reach the crown. Again and again, I repeat the action. I bob up and down, and I suck.

At this point, I'm completely hard and fully erect too.

I continue to suck him, increasing my pace, and he squirms beneath me. I feel him throbbing.

"Oh, Sev..."

Come for me, Harry, I think, but I can't speak, for my mouth is too busy! Soon, Harry pulsates violently and spills his seed into my mouth.

I take off my robes and lie on top of him, my cock still fully hard and erect. He stares at me with awe, worship. Oh, this is not what I want. I don't want to be his God, I want to be his slave.

"Don't look at me this way, foolish Gryffindor. I am not the Slytherin Sex God. It's you who inspires me, who burns me. Don't ever think that you're not good enough or that there's something wrong with you or your body."

"Sev, don't you want to... I want you to be my first."

Holy Merlin. Just hearing him say these words almost makes me climax.

"Harry... If this is what you really want... But not until you have recovered all your powers, all right?"

"Alright," he answers, worn out by pleasure.

I adjust his legs so that my cock can slide between his thighs. I kiss him, first tenderly, then fiercely, while I thrust against him, and oh, he rocks against me too, until my own seed spreads over his legs.

I roll over to his side, still holding him.

"My beautiful boy."

His sated smile almost makes me come again.

TBC...

**Author's Notes:**  
Hm, well. If my story disappears from FF.net, you can find it on http: // www.theboaconstrictor.hpg.ig.com.br (You must copy, paste and delete the 2 blanks, right)? Just in case.

**Replies to Reviews:**   
Nymphadora Tonks1: Oh, well, as you have seen, that "ending scene" was not the ending! I hope you have liked!

sev1970: Yes, both are insecure, yet, somehow... LOL! Imagine if they weren't. Thank you! I think you will like Part 3: there I will tell everything about Sev's insecurities.

Anarane Anwamane: Okay, there's no need to *think*. Just enjoy.

Sally-Jo: Thank you!

Heather Snape: Thank you! Yeah, they still are insecure, despite the hot scene. Let's see if they can overcome their complexes.

ForceMuette: If you are too young, you shouldn't be reading a story rated R. Please, don't read it if you're not comfortable with it. Be careful.   
  
jamie: Thank you for the review and for the info about BlancheMalfoy! I'll try to contact her.  
  
Fuzzy-Bumpkins: Heehee, you are so impatient. Did you like this chapter?

Kati and Botonchan: Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

I'm watching him practising duelling spells in the dungeon halls. Harry has already regained all his lost power, all he had learned in his almost seven years at Hogwarts. He's even doing wandless magic like before. He's exceptionally good at this, perhaps better than me - and I'm really good, honestly. However, there's only one way of testing whether he's ready for a real combat.

"I challenge you to a duel, Mr. Potter."

He stops and looks at me, suspicious. I lead him to an empty classroom in the dungeons.

We bow to each other, raise our wands and count.

"One, two, three..."

"Labefacto!" I cry.

If my spell had hit him, he would have simply collapsed, becoming too weak for standing up. He dodges, though, and cast an "Obdormio" at me, trying to make me sleepy. How silly. I manage to dodge it too. Then, at the same time, we cry "Expeliarmus". Our spells meet in midair and ricochets off at angles.

During more than five minutes we went on, both of us unable to hit each other. Then I shout:

"Crucio!"

He stops, astonished, and forgets to dodge. He can't believe I've cast an Unforgivable at him. Implacable, I cry:

"Petrificus Totalus," paralysing him.

I approach him and shout:

"Finite Incantatum!"

He pounces on me, his fists clenched, and begins to punch me!

"You nasty, sadistic, treacherous, cowardly creep!" he cries.

"Hey! I haven't cast an Unforgivable at you. I've only cried 'Crucio', but I haven't really cast the spell."

"I know that, but you've cheated anyway! Tabesco!" he cries, transforming me into an amorphous mass piled up on the ground.

Next thing I hear is his "Finite Incantatum". I try to muster what is left of my dignity and get up, furious and humiliated.

"Well, well! It seems that Harry is new and ready to kick again!"

I lift my head and see the twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore, my Headmaster and friend.

"Headmaster," I say.

"I'm glad that Harry is well. As it is, he will be able to return to Grimmauld Place with me tomorrow! You must be looking forward to see your friends again, aren't you, Harry?"

My stomach lurches, my skin crawls, my breath catches instantly. Harry looks at me, and his eyes seem to reflect the panic that chills my soul.

"Severus," Albus says, "come to my office after dinner. We need to talk."

  
TBC...

**Author's Notes:**  
The end is near, heehee. Next chapter will be the last with Sev's PoV and the ending of Part 2.  
I am posting "Hurt & Comfort" on my site too, but I update here first. If you want to download the story, perhaps it's better to wait that each part is completed and copy it from my site, where there will be only three files and not twenty (or twenty-one? I haven't decided yet).

**Replies to Reviews:**  
Nymphadora Tonks1: Oh, you're a perv! You'll like next chapter too. But... will they manage to stay together? Dun dun dun dun. Thank you for helping me with my macaronic English. Yeah, I know, WTF is "macaronic"? [Macaronic: 1. heap of thing confused mixed together; jumble; 2. a kind of burlesque composition, in which the vernacular words of one or more modern languages are intermixed with genuine Latin words.] 

Sally-Jo: Oh, I envy those slashers of the good ol' times! Thank you! The rating boundaries are too vague. The criteria should be clearer.

Fuzzy-Bumpkins: Yes, just my thoughts: they say R is "unsuitable for those under 17", and I think people above this age has, or should have, the necessary maturity for this story. After all, I'm writing a love story, it's not non-con, incest fic, chan or BDSM. Thank you!

sev1970: Thank you, darling! Mine is a relatively short story, so I can't make them wait as long as I should, but I try not to be rash. Yours and Mandi's "Rescued Hearts" is a wonderful model for me.

jamie: Thank you! Yeah, I hope Blanche replies my e-mail.

Faerie Fighter: Hey, you're a perv too! But don't worry, we are all pervs!!!

Anarane Anwamane: Oh, thanks. Now it's time to ask you: will we have a happy ending or not???

Kristen, Kati, and Heather Snape: Thank you!

dj-percy-malfoy: Don't worry, I've already written the ending! Mwahahahahha! Thank you, you're so sweet!

LeeLeePotter: LeeLee! I'm flattered to have such an illustrious reader! Snarky Snape is so funny to write! I think I'll miss him.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

I come back to my quarters and find Harry at my office desk, reading one of those mystery novels he's so fond of. It's late, and his eyes are red. I wonder if he has really been reading or if he's only pretending that he has.

"Harry... It's late. You must be tired. Let's go to the bedroom."

He drops the book on the desk and follows me. I sit on the bed and he sits at my side.

"We need to talk."

We stare at each other for a long time. His eyes are really red. Has he been crying? I have never seen Harry Potter cry, not even in his worst moments of pain, physical or emotional. I breathe deeply, trying to muster courage.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. Tomorrow you will have to go, and I will have to... meet the Death Eaters again. War is cruel and merciless, and..."

"No!"

He hugs me tight and buries his face in the crook of my neck. It's not a comfortable position, with us sitting side by side on the bed. I don't know what to say, how to comfort him. I wish I could say to him that we will meet again, that we will stay together forever, but... I don't believe in miracles. I have no strength to believe. Everything is against us.

"Sev, make love to me. Please."

"Harry, this is not the right thing to do. We don't even know if we... if we shall see each other again."

"That's one more reason... Then at least I will be able to keep this memory with me."

I can feel my eyes getting moist. Snivellus, they used to call me when I was a kid. Now I don't cry anymore. The last time I cried was when Albus decided to give me a second chance, almost twenty years ago.

I start to take off his clothes, slowly, exploring every expanse of skin I uncover, caressing it with my hands, tongue, teeth - softly, carefully. He's already fully hard. I begin to undress - an excruciatingly slow process, due to all these buttons on my robes! When, finally, no piece of cloth covers our bodies, I go to the chest of drawers and take out a little flask from the upper drawer. Holding it in my left hand, I come back to Harry and pull him into my arms, pushing him down onto bed and lying at his side. I capture his lips in a long, deep kiss, pressing him against me. I can't get enough of him.

Then I retreat a little, open the flask and put the lube on my fingers. He stares at me with an expression of anxiety, perhaps fear.

"Are you sure that you want this?"

He nods. I would be more tranquil if he had spoken, instead of just nodding, but I won't insist, for the time being. I have to be prepared to ask him the same question many times yet. I must know without a shadow of doubt that he really wants to do that.

"If you turn over, it will be... more comfortable."

He does as I say. I spread his legs gently and massage his perineum area. When he seems to get accustomed to my touch, I introduce my finger slowly into his entrance. He's so tight, so warm... My cock throbs and I'm almost losing myself in the sensations when I notice he's tense.

"It won't hurt. This lubricant potion prevents any inner hurt. Maybe you'll feel awkward in the beginning, but soon you'll get used to the sensation. And it might seem strange, but it will be better if you push back instead of relaxing. Forget this notion about one being the active and the other being the passive one, right?"

He nods, and begins to move his hips. I slide the second finger inside him. He tenses again. Carefully, I lie at his side and place small bites on his shoulders. He writhes, surrendering to my caresses.

"Yes. Just like that," I coax him.

I flex my fingers and he shudders.

"Oh."

"Do you like it?"

"Oh, yes."

"Do you think you can take another finger?"

"Yes, please..."

God. A shiver runs through my whole body as I hear him pleading. The third finger joins the other two, and Harry takes it well. He starts to move rhythmically around them. I flex them again, and he moans loudly.

"Please..." 

Oh, Merlin. I have to ask him again.

"Are you sure, Harry? Tell me."

"I am. Please, Sev."

I separate his legs further and spread the lube over my member, copiously. Then I position myself at his tight entrance.

"Harry, brace and push back," I whisper.

I ease into him with slow, gradual thrusts and Harry pushes back. I moan loudly when I feel his tightness and warmness surrounding me, enveloping me completely. I breathe deeply and penetrate slowly, stopping now and then to check if he's all right. More and more, Harry pushes back, trying to pull me deeper, driving me crazy.  
  
"Slow down, Harry, please," I ask him.

I make love to him with slow, deep strokes. Now I'm buried within his body. I'm trembling, but I keep the pace slow. I feel him melting beneath me. We get totally lost inside each other, and only the rhythm of our joined bodies controls us. This is craziness; I've never felt like that before.

I grab his hand and twine my fingers with his.

"Severus," he murmurs lowly.

"Harry," I whisper into his ear, nibbling his earlobe.

We continue to rock together, completely in sync, neither in any hurry to reach completion. It's more than a physical union. It's like our very souls are connecting. Our climax builds slowly, like a flower blooming deep within and spreading outward. Waves of pleasure sweep over our bodies. I clutch his hand tightly while we come together.

Afterwards, we stay cuddled beneath the blankets, and the way he stares at me makes me shiver to the bone.

"Severus, I l..."

I put my finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Sh. Don't say it yet. You still don't know me enough. Tomorrow, our ways will part. Nobody knows what can possibly happen in the future. You're too young. You shouldn't tie yourself to anyone yet."

If he only knew how much it hurts to say this.

"But..."

This time, I silence him with kisses until sleep overtakes him.

**

END OF PART II

**

TBC...

**Author's Notes:**  
As I've already told you, now we'll have a third part, from an omniscient third person PoV. It will be very short, with just 2 chapters. Are you ready?

**Replies to Reviews:**

jamie: I'm sorry, I could not keep them together! But this is not the ending! Thanks! 

Sally-Jo: A sequel... Well, first we must know if our heroes will survive this story, mwahahaha!

Kati: I'm doing the best that I can! *smiles back* 

Anarane Anwamane: Me too! 

Fuzzy-Bumpkins: Yeah, I'm sorry, but there's two more chapters, who knows?  
  
Faerie Fighter: *wink wink nudge nudge back. You know what I mean?*

Kristen: Thanks!

Nymphadora Tonks1: Thank you! Oh, I'm a translator, I have dozens of dictionaries. At www.babylon.com you can find some dictionaries that contain "macaronic". search.britannica.com has a longer entry explaining the term. 

LeeLeePotter: It wasn't me, it was Sev! He's tricky. Thx! 

sweetygirl420: Thx, okay! 

Ruth: Dumbledore didn't tell anything about it to Sev. He has only given some information and instructions to Sev regarding his role as a spy. Maybe he knows, maybe not. If you ask me, I would tell you that I believe he knows *all*!


	19. Chapter 19

**PART III **

CHAPTER 19

"Severus." Lucius raised his nose up into the air, trying to look down at Snape. They were about the same height. "Finally! Two weeks without a single message from you! What has held you back?"

"Dumbledore has been holding me on a tight leash. There are many war casualties and they need potions. He has put an Auror expert in Herbology at my side night and day. It is only now I could escape him and come here."

"Severus, the situation is critical. The Dark Lord hasn't recovered consciousness since Atropos battle. I'm keeping this secret, but I don't know how long I will be able to do it, if he doesn't get well soon."

Snape arched an eyebrow.

"He's unconscious and yet... his spirit is still tied to his body?"

"Bugger if I know! I know nothing of this stuff. I don't know how this ancient magic that has given the Lord a body works. *You* are the expert on this old hocus pocus!" 

"Indeed, it's very complex, Lucius. Let me take care of it. You already have many political issues and responsibilities to handle." Snape stared at the pureblood, which made an impatient gesture. "Let me see him and examine his condition."

  


*****

"Lucius, the only way for him to recover consciousness is to redo the ritual that tied him to this body. Otherwise, he will remain eternally tied to this body, and perhaps never become conscious again."

"To redo the ritual? But to do that we will need Harry Potter's blood!"

  


*****

"Severus!" Harry ran to embrace him. They were in the main hall of 12 Grimmauld Place. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry, do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you! Why do you ask?"

"Come with me. Now."

Snape was holding a little golden scarab - a Portkey. He placed his other arm around Harry and they disappeared from the Grimmauld Place hall to land in the middle of a... cemetery.

In a blink, Harry was tied to a stone. Where did that rope come from? And where was Snape? Then he lowered his eyes and saw a gigantic snake slithering through the grass, circling the headstone where he was tied. 

To his right, Wormtail was pushing a huge stone cauldron to the foot of the grave. It was full of what seemed to be water, and seemed to heat very quickly. The surface began to bubble and to send out fiery sparks; steam was thickening, blurring the outline of Wormtail tending the fire. Harry had a horrible déja-vu feeling. This time, however, there weren't any other Death Eaters around. Only Wormtail, and Voldemort's unconscious body.

Gathering all his strength, Wormtail lifted the inert body and threw him into the cauldron. Then, he pronounced the ritual words:

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked, and Harry watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

And now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs.

"Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master. "

He stretched his left hand out in front of him - the flesh hand, not the silver one. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his right hand and swung it upward. Harry heard something fall to the ground, heard Wormtail's anguished panting, and then a sickening splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron.

The potion turned a burning red. Gasping and moaning with agony, Wormtail approached Harry.

"B-blood of the enemy... forcibly taken... you will... resurrect your foe."

Suddenly, Harry remembered that he could use wandless magic. He managed to petrify Wormtail, but, precisely when he managed to loosen the ropes, he felt a dagger blade sinking into his shoulder and blood seeping down the sleeve of his torn robes. Strong arms grabbed him from behind his back, and a glass vial was held to his cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it. Astonished, Harry saw Snape take the vial to the cauldron and pour the blood inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. 

And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Harry.

A very well known voice whispered in his ear:

"The portkey. Now."

Frantic, Harry refused the golden scarab.

"No!" he shouted. "You... you traitor!" 

"Harry, do as I say," murmured Snape, grasping his hand. "You're losing blood. Go away before it's too late!"

"No! I will stay and fight! And you won't be able to stop me!"

Harry released himself from Snape and ran into the mist, towards the cauldron. At this moment, a thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry... and Harry stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for many years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils.

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

TBC...

**Author's Notes:**  
In this chapter, I've reproduced many lines of GoF's "Priori Incantatem" chapter. It's curious that Mandi has corrected some lines by J. K. Rowling! Really! With Mandi's corrections, J.K.R.'s text is better. J.K.R. should hire her!

Next chapter is the last, but it will be longer than the others! You know something? I think I'll miss you. I can't tell you yet if there will be a sequel, but I think suaveserpens will have a longer life than I expected. ;-P

**Replies to Reviews:**

sev1970: I'm glad you liked the latest chapter! Hm, you know, at this point I can't tell you nothing about this story! If I'll be writing anything else? I think so! But only next year, LOL! 

Kristen, Lady Lorene, and Anarane Anwamane: Thx! Things are changing fast, uh?

MissCrystalix and Sally-Jo: Oops. Happy ending? I'm doing the best that I can, but Voldie doesn't want to cooperate! Let's hope for the best, though.

jamie: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like the ending too.

Fuzzy-Bumpkins: Never mind the "stupid thing", I know who you are! Thank you!

Faerie Fighter: LOL! Of course I knew, I'm a Legilimens!

Nymphadora Tonks1: Oh, if you keep flattering me like that, maybe I *will* write a happy ending! If Voldie lets me, I mean. Thank you, and a big hug.  
  
leeleepotter: you are not yourself? Then who are you? And what have you done to Lee Lee? Thank you, stranger, but if you touch one hair on Lee Lee's head, you'll be sorry!

anna may: Oh, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. We can talk about it later, okay? 

snapescookiejar: OMG! You said the three magical words! I hope you like the ending too. Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

**I'VE REPOSTED THIS CHAPTER TO ADD THE REPLIES TO YOUR REVIEWS AND A NOTE ON THE SEQUEL (AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER)**

**CHAPTER 20**

"Avada Kedavra," Harry cried, and the entire world seemed to glow with the deadly green light.

The Unforgivable backlash made Harry fall to the ground, unconscious.

Coming from every side, the members of the Order of the Phoenix entered the cemetery. Dumbledore's Army came next: Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna and even Zacharias. There wasn't any Death Eaters there, however, to fight them back: only a dead body and a petrified man without an arm.

*****

When Harry woke up in his Grimmauld Place bedroom, the first thing that came into his sight was the smiling face of the Headmaster.

"Harry! I'm glad you woke up. I have good news for you. I'm afraid that you have missed the party, though."

"Party? What party?"

"Voldemort has been defeated forever. And, confirming the prophecy, you were the author of this deed. You and professor Snape."

"How is it possible?"

"It's a long story. In Atropos battle, when you and Voldemort duelled, you cast Avada Kedavra on each other. You suffered many internal injuries and lost your power for some time, and he entered in a kind of coma state. When professor Snape learned about his condition, he had to face a terrible dilemma. If he left things the way they were, perhaps Voldemort would never recover consciousness. But there were rituals that could heal him and, sooner or later, some dark wizard would find out how to do it. Then professor Snape had the brilliant idea of performing the ritual to revive Voldemort, but in such a manner that, instead of remaining alive, he would be destroyed definitely. Well, the better way to do this was, precisely, to revive him with an excessive quantity of your blood, Harry. In the proper dose, your blood provided Voldemort the courage and the strength that he needed to perform his dark magic; but in overdose, he wouldn't be able to stand it. You are a Light Wizard, Harry, and your blood is saturated with light forces. So, the blood which professor Snape added to the potion revived Voldemort, but, anyway, even if you hadn't attacked him, it was virtually certain that he wouldn't survive after that ritual and the potion."

"Oh! Then what I did was unnecessary, after all? Severus... Professor Snape... I thought he was a traitor! I thought he had lied to me and... Oh, Merlin. He would never forgive me!"

"Harry, he's very concerned with you and, at the same time, he feels guilty. He tried to minimise the risks to you, convincing Lucius that the ritual should be performed privately this time, without the presence of the other Death Eaters. It hasn't been difficult to persuade Lucius of that, because he had been keeping his master's condition secret, in order not to lower morale among their ranks. Professor Snape knew that it would be easier for you to escape if he was there alone with Wormtail, who would be injured. Furthermore, he has told me his plans, and so the Order could besiege the area." The Headmaster stared at him with twinkling eyes. "He's really worried about you, Harry. I didn't know he had so much affection for you."

Harry blushed.

"Where is he?"

"He's downstairs, with your friends: Ron, Hermione, Neville, professor Lupin, Arthur and Molly..."

"Oh, everybody's worried about me! I want to see them all, but... could I talk to professor Snape... alone... first?"

"I'll call him. Stay where you are, you are too weak to get out of bed."

  


***** 

Severus approached Harry slowly. Harry reached out and Snape held his hand between his. For a long time, they stayed like that, in silence.

"You should have told me," said Harry.

"I couldn't. If I had told you, the ritual wouldn't have worked. The blood supplied has to come from a foe, but it's not just that. The foe can't supply the blood willingly; he has to resist. If I had told you, you would have *wanted* to give your blood."

"Oh! What a strange ritual this is!"

"It's an ancient ritual, totally out-of-fashion."

Harry laughed and, wonders of wonders, a smile formed at the corners of Snape's lips. A shy smile, but a smile nevertheless.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't want to deceive you, to use you like I did. I was so afraid for your life, but I remembered the prophecy. I knew that one day you would have to confront the Dark Lord anyway. And I thought I shouldn't lose the opportunity of defeating him for good."

"I want to apologise too, for not having trusted you."

Snape squeezed the boy's hand between his.  
  
"Severus... can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Harry."

"You and Lucius... You know..."

Severus' expression acquired sombre and bitter tones.

"Lucius was my protector during my first two years at Hogwarts. When he was gone, I suffered at the hands of James and his friends." Snape's face reflected a mixture of pain, hate and concern. "I was feeling so alone, and I kept remembering how it had been when Lucius was with me, and I became attached to a mental image I made of him. I felt in love with this image. I would go to Malfoy Manor on every holiday, and he would take me to the Death Eaters' meetings - when the meetings weren't closed. I loathed Dumbledore for letting James and his friends do what they did to me, but I think the truth is I joined the Dark Lord to stay near Lucius. That's highly ironic, because Lucius has never really cared about me. I was, like your godfather would say, Lucius' lapdog. He used me, like I was one of his house-elves, or a slave. He used to say that he was being magnanimous, allowing me in his bed. That I was so ugly and repulsive that nobody else would accept me."

"Oh, Sev, this is so cruel! How could you believe that crap?"

"My father used to say the same, as did James and Sirius..."

"Sev, it's not true! You aren't ugly!"

"I know what I see in my mirror, Harry. You are terribly short-sighted," said Snape, with a crooked smile.

Harry shook his head and stroke Snape's hand with his thumb.

"Did you stop being lovers after his marriage?"

"No. But then we could not meet as frequently as before, and I was very jealous. He has never stopped treating me like a servant. He trusted me - I was one of the few people that he trusted, because I was always there to help him, in everything. When I found out what the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord really wanted... when they... when I had to participate in all that horror..."

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to, Sev."

"It was terrible, Harry, I really don't want to recall those scenes. When I could not take it anymore, I came to see Dumbledore. He advised me not to break my relationship with Lucius. And that's the only reason why I continued to see him. But I didn't feel anything for him anymore, except despise and disgust."

Harry squeezed his hand tightly.

"He's still free, isn't he?"

"Free as a bird. He will probably try to lead the Death Eaters and will cause us many problems yet. Wizards like him and Bellatrix are very dangerous and must be imprisoned."

"But now you won't have to be a spy anymore. You won't have to see him anymore."

The black eyes shone intensely.

"Are you jealous? Of me?"

"I want you just for me."  
  
Severus rubbed his knuckles on Harry's face.

"You know, Harry, you were truly my first lover. Lucius and me was just a macabre nightmare from which I'm glad I finally woke up. I only could admit to myself that I loved you when I almost lost you, at Atropos battle. Up until then, I believed that what I felt for you was a mixture of hate, resentment, grudging admiration - due to all that you learned in your latest two years and the courage you always showed - and an unexplainable protective instinct that you have always inspired in me, even when I loathed you. I never stopped to analyse my feelings for you because... well, because I wasn't brave enough. However, when Dumbledore brought you here, unconscious, and told me you and Dark Lord had cast Avada Kedavra on each other, you can't imagine my despair."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that, Severus! I want to tell you how my feelings for you changed too... It's true; I used to hate you, because I thought that you hated me. But after I came here and saw how you... cared for me, the hate barrier I had built to protect myself from you crumbled down to pieces. Everything changed so quickly."

"When you started to come on to me, I shouldn't have done what I did. I didn't have the strength to reject you. It was wrong," stated Snape. "I don't care about the age difference, and also I admit that, despite being too young, you are mature enough for a relationship. But something was telling me that I would have to... to use you like I did. I will never forgive myself for what I have done, Harry. And I will understand if you don't forgive me too."

"You did what you had to do!"

"I put your life at risk."

"I am not a fragile damsel, Sev. I'm a powerful wizard and I would have been able to defend myself."

"Oh, but I deceived you, and I hurt you. Nothing can erase that from my soul."

"And I didn't trust you."

"I don't deserve your trust, or your forgiveness I don't deserve you."

"Sev... Don't speak like that. Your life, and mine too, was always so full of darkness and hatred. Voluntarily or not, we have hurt each other more than once. But now the monster's gone and we can start over again... the right way."

A gleam of hope sprouted in the depths of the black eyes.

"You are very stubborn, Harry Potter, and I'm thankful for that, because I cannot live without your magic anymore."

Severus bent his head and placed a tender kiss on Harry's lips.

"Classes will restart in four days. We will have three months of replacement classes, and after that... you won't be my student anymore. Until then, we mustn't meet... You know."

"Three months." Harry sighed. "It will be a long wait."

Severus reached into his robes and produced a little box. He opened it and took out some sparkling tiny object. He grabbed Harry's hand and slid an emerald-eyed serpent ring onto his finger.

Then he showed Harry his own ring, with a ruby-eyed lion.

"Nobody besides us can see these rings, so you don't have to worry. However, they should be, for us, a symbol of our feelings for each other."

"I reckon you are saying that you love me, aren't you? I love you too, greasy git."

A dark eyebrow arched.

"Only a foolish Gryffindor like you would be capable of it!"

Severus captured Harry's lips again in a sweet and tender kiss.

**THE END**

**Author's Notes:**  
Do you want a sequel? Hm, I won't promise anything, but I was especially moved when anna may said she wanted a "happy sex" scene. Yes, it's true, I haven't written one! I'll think about it.

You know what? I won't say goodbye yet. Please, review this last chapter and I'll include another chapter just for replying your new reviews, okay?

Now let me tell you something weird: I have another pen name. Why do I need another pen name? Let's say that I like to write stories with...uh... different flavours. When I write as Suaveserpens, I add more sugar, and perhaps some ketchup, LOL! My other pen name is Ptyx, and I have just finished my first story, "Baphomet I", translated by a friend of mine who writes better than myself in English. Well, "Baphomet I" has received few reviews here on FF.net! Why is it so? Maybe because when I write as Ptyx, I add more *exotic* spices. However, despite the exotic appearance, "Baphomet I" is also a love story, a Snarry story. So, I'm asking you: give "Baphomet I" a chance. It's not as cliched and fluffy as "Hurt & Comfort", and its style is more sophisticated, but maybe you'll like it. If you don't like Ptyx' style and prefer Suaveserpens, no problem. I am Suaveserpens too.

**Replies to Reviews:**  
Aseret: Oh beautiful singing mocking bird perched high on the tree / Are you mocking me?

DracoMalfoy-Hogwartsschoo: Hm, I don't know what's your problem, seriously.

heathersnape: Heather, my love! I've missed you. I hope we see each other again! 

Anarane Anwamane: Yours was one of my favourite reviews of this chapter. That was precisely the reaction I wanted from my readers!

Candace: What, Sev is gay? Why do you think so? ;-P

Nymphadora Tonks1: How did you know that he wasn't a traitor? Perhaps you've been reading my chapters previously??? LOL! I'm kidding, I know that you trust Sev with your life. Oh, thanks for your analysis! I'm glad you liked it. Would you like to beta a "happy sex" short story for me? One day, perhaps?

sev1970, jamie, and Sally-Jo: Yes, I agree with you. Sev went too far. Would you forgive him, if you were Harry? Thank you for your wise reviews!

Kristen: Thank you for all your reviews!

sweetygirl420 and MissCrystalix: Now you understand? Or do you want me to explain something else?

Faerie Fighter: Smart girl! I think you can be a Legilimens too!  
  
Saavik13: You've guessed right! Congrats! 

xikum: Ha! xikum! That's funny! I'm glad you've find me here too! You've guessed right too. Did you like the ending? 

selua: Like xikum, you have been following "Baphomet I". Do you prefer ptyx or suaveserpens? LOL! Thanks for your reviews. 

**REPLIES TO LAST CHAPTER REVIEWS:**

Anarane Anwamane, emeraldtwinklingstar, Heather Snape, and Kristen: Okay, you'll have a sequel!

Saavik13, Lady Lorene, sweetygirl420, and Fuzzy-Bumpkins: Thank you!

Sally-Jo: Thank you, hon! I can email you, but if everybody ask me to do so, I wouldn't be able to write anymore! Also I'll be posting everything about the sequel in my new lj account: www.livejournal.com\~suaveserpens (reverse the slash).  
  
Tate Soyker: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the way I've developed the different parts. I'll try to do the same in the sequel.

sev1970: Yes, Severus had to maintain his relationship with Lucius due to his spy role. Thanks for the kind words!

snapescookiejar: You're right, the beginning of chapter 20 went a little fast, indeed! I don't like to write action, you know? I prefer dialogues! I love you too! ;D

jamie and I luv Vege: I'm glad you liked the rings. It's not a very original idea, but they will have an important role in the sequel! Thanks, darlings.

  
**THE SEQUEL**  
1) The summary:  
What Ron and Hermione are going to do when they find out *everything*? Now that Voldie's gone, what are Harry's plans for the future? Will Harry and Snape be able to endure three months of celibacy???

2)LJ  
I've opened a livejournal account just for posting information about suaveserpens's fics!!! If you wanna know about the sequel to "Hurt & Comfort", go there: www.livejournal.com\~suaveserpens (reverse the slash). Please, leave comments there, and if you don't have a lj account, don't forget to sign your comment! 

From now on, if you let a review here, I may reply to it there.

**FINAL WORDS**  
I want to thank Mandi (Nymphadora Tonks1) for betaing "Hurt & Comfort" and for being such a wonderful friend.

Also I would like to thank all of you, my reviewers. I'll miss you so much.

Merry Christmas, Happy New Year!


End file.
